Ours to Keep
by Pretty.Little.Warrior
Summary: Bellamy Gilbert the younger sister to Elena but older sister to Jeremy has just learned about Vampires. After being kidnapped Bellamy learns of the plans that involve her sisters sacrifice. Vowing to help save her sister Bellamy will stop at nothing. The only problem is that she goes and falls in love with the wrong Vampire. Now Bellamy has to chose between family and love.
1. Preface

Ours to Keep

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I don't own the characters or the dialogue. I only own my OC and my own writing.

Preface

Bellamy Gilbert didn't know what the hell was going on. Tonight was so not what she had been expecting. When she agreed to come to this party with her friends she didn't expect to find her sister covered in blood and her friend Bonnie chanting what seemed to be a spell. Her sister refused to tell her what was going on only saying that they would talk later at home before running off. This last year she knew her sister was keeping something from her. That she was hiding something but she never said anything.

So now here she was running after her sister who was walking towards her car on the phone a black shawl covering her blood soaked pink long sleeve.

"Elena. Elena." Running in her four inch heels catching up to her older sister. Grabbing her arm spinning Elena toward her. "Will you please tell me what the hell is going on!"

" I told you to leave it alone Bellamy. I don't want to talk about it right now. We need to get home. Jenna's waiting for us." Elena turned back toward her car leaving her younger sister standing there.

"No. I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what the hell happened tonight." Bellamy yelled out. She was so sick of being kept in the dark. Even Jeremy knew what was going on. Jeremy who was a year younger than her self. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore.

"Please can you just drop it. I don't want to talk about this here." Bellamy watched as her sister started walking away. Sighing she started following her sister toward the car. It didn't surprise her that her sister wouldn't talk to her about what was going on. For as long as Bellamy could remember she never questioned her sister. Elena was her older sister and what Elena says go. That was how it's been for as long as she could remember.

" Elena. Please just talk to me." The whispered words had Elena stopping in her tracks turning around to look at her little sister.

" Not here. We will talk at home. I promise" Elena walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Bellamy returned the hug careful not to move the black shawl covering her sisters bloody shirt.

" Okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you" Bellamy pulled away from her sister.

" Oh Bells. It's okay. I know your confused." Elena smiled at her sister. Bellamy was so much like their mother. Not only in looks seeing as Bellamy looked so much like Miranda Gilbert. With long golden mahogany brown hair and big blue eyes that were probably the kindest eyes ever. Bellamy also possessed their mothers innate kindness and compassion. Growing up Elena often felt jealous of her little sisters resemblance to their mom and now she understood why they were so different. Elena was not the child of Miranda and Grayson.

Seeing the far away look in her older sisters eyes Bellamy took her sisters hand. " Lena. You okay?"

" Yeah. Sorry. Let's get going. Jenna's probably going crazy." They both made their was towards Elena's car. They made it to the car when Bellamy felt someone grab her from behind. She started screaming and kicking. She watched as Elena tried to pull the person away from her. The last thing she remembers is looking at her fear stricken sister yelling for help before everything went black.


	2. Chapter One: Rose

**Ours to Keep**

 **Chapter** **One**

 **Staring:**

Melissa Benoist as Bellamy Gilbert

Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert

Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore

Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore

Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett

Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert

Daniel Gillies as Elijah

 **Guest Staring:**

Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie

Trent Ford as Trevor

Rose

The man in the car watched as the black SUV pulled up. He knew that his employer would be pissed because he brought along the extra. They only wanted the doppelgänger. He got out of his car and walked over to the other vehicle and watched as the window was rolled down. Behind the window he could only see half a face eyes covered by sunglasses and hair covered by a hat.

" Where is she?" The mysterious man asked.

" In the trunk. I did exactly as you asked." The man looked at the mystery man and then looked away.

"Good. Put her in the back." The mystery man was happy. He was finally going to get what he wanted and the doppelgänger was going to help him get it.

" Um. There was a little problem." The kidnapper muttered. He was scared. Never in his life was he more scared.

" What do you mean there was a problem?" Mystery man couldn't believe it. This stupid little man was going to screw everything up.

" The sister was with her. I had to take them both." The kidnapper whispered in terror.

" are you kidding me. You have one job." Mystery man yells. This was going to be a problem. He sat and thought it over before making a decision. " Bring her to. She might be useful as leverage."

" Okay sir." The mystery man watched as the kidnapper moved both girls into the back of the SUV. He smiled when he got a look at the doppelgänger face. He barley glanced at the other girl before the kidnapper came over to his window again.

" Thank you for your help."

" Is there anything else?" Kidnapper asked his employer.

" One more thing. Come closer. Please." Mystery man motioned for the kidnapper to come closer to the window. "Closer" the window rolled down. With that the mystery man sank his fangs into the kidnappers neck and drained him.

Bellamy groaned while trying to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing. It felt like someone had hit her in the back of her head. She ran a hand over the back of her head and felt a lump. She must have hit it she thought. Opening her eyes she looked at her surroundings. She was in an abandoned house. There was a sofa, the chair she was sitting in and lights placed sporadically throughout the room. Getting up she walked over to the entrance of the room.

" Where the hell am I?" She tried to remember how she got here. All she could remember was talking to her sister while leaving the Lockwood mansion after the masquerade. She was still wearing her dress. The pretty pink tulle dress was ripped along the mesh that held up the dress and her silver heels were still on her feet. She slowly put together the events of the night before. Talking to her sister than feeling someone grab her. With the thought of her sister she looked frantically around the room. "Elena! Elena!" Yelling for her sister she tried to make a run for it before she saw a man carrying her sister into the room.

" Would you shut up!" The man placed her sister Elena on the couch and turned toward her. He took in the pretty brunette girl. She didn't look anything like her sister. While her sister was exotic this girl was the classic American girl next door right down to her big blue eyes.

" What do you want?" Elena asked as the man sat down and started pulling the ropes off her arms and legs. Bellamy ran to her sisters side. Taking in her appearance looking for any signs that her older sister had been hurt.

" Why are you doing this?" Bellamy asked the man moving to sit closer to her sister. Bellamy would protect her sister at all costs. Even if it meant sacrificing her life to make sure her sister could be saved.

"Shhh." The man placed his finger to his lips. He watched both girls. He saw the blue eyed girl move to block her sister. He would find it touching if he didn't need the doppelgänger so bad.

" Please. I'm hurt." Elena tried to appeal to him. Maybe he would let them go. Elena could only hope.

" I know. Just a taste." The man shoved Bellamy out of the way. Leaning down to bite Elena.

" No. No." Elena cried.

Bellamy sat frozen on the floor. She was terrified. This man had veins pulsing around his eyes and fangs descending from his mouth. It took her a second to realize that this man wasn't human. He was a vampire. When that thought kicked in she jumped up planning on lunging at the man trying to feed off her sister.

" Trevor! Control yourself." Bellamy looked up to see a woman no older that twenty-five. She had short brown hair with spiked ends. She was pretty and as far as Bellamy could tell she was in charge.

The man now known as Trevor got up and walked towards the brunette. "Buzz kill" he muttered.

" What do you want with us?" Elena sat up with her sisters help. Bellamy once again moved to stand in front of her sister.

" With you nothing." She pointed at the younger Gilbert. Then looked over at the older one. " My God. You look just like her."

" But I'm not. Please whatever you want.." Bellamy was confused. Who were they talking about? She knew she was missing something.

" Be quiet!" The short haired woman looked closer at Elena. Like she was looking at a piece of art that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

" But I'm not Katherine." Elena insisted.

" Who's Katherine?" Bellamy whispered to her sister. She had heard the name before when she walked in to a room when her sister was talking to the Salvatore's. But they always stopped talking when she came in. That was her first clue that her sister was hiding something from her.

Elena ignored her sister and moved towards the woman. " My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

" I know who you are. I said be quiet." The woman was getting frustrated.

" Elena. I think you should stop talking. Like now." Bellamy pulled on her sisters arm trying to pull her away from the woman. Elena was going to get herself killed if she kept ignoring what the woman was telling her.

" What do you want?" Elena continued to ignore her sister. Bellamy let out and exasperated sigh.

Bellamy let out a cry when the woman back handed her sister. She rushed over and knelt on the floor pulling her sister up and examining her face.

The woman just looked at both girls. " I want you to be quiet." The woman turned and walked away. Bellamy just held her sisters head in her lap watching.

Bellamy was pacing listening to the two people in the other room. She had already tried to find a way out with no luck. She would stop every few minutes to check on her unconscious sister. After everything that has gone on Bellamy was pissed at her sister. Elena not telling her about what was going on not only put Elena in danger but also every one they cared about.

" How's the girl?" The woman voice echoed.

" Still passed out." Trevor informed. He knew he was going to be yelled at for bring the younger Gilbert. He had been waiting for it.

" You didn't touch her did you?" Bellamy was confused as to why they hadn't killed them yet. What could they possibly want with her sister.

" Give me some credit." Trevor sounded insulted by the woman comment.

" ugh" Bellamy spun around and looked at her sister. Elena was waking up.

" So you called him?" Trevor asked. Bellamy briefly wonder who Him was.

" No. I called one of his contacts." Bellamy wondered who was so important that you could only contact him through other people. " You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor demanded. This Elijah guy was obviously the one who wanted her sister. They had to get out of here. Who knows what this Elijah's going to do with them.

" They say he got it." The woman answered back.

" Wonderful. And what?" Trevor was anxious to get this over with. He just wanted to be free.

" And that's it. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." In Bellamy's opinion that made it worse. Waiting was going to be the hardest.

Bellamy watched as her sister walked closer to were the two were having their little conversation. She grabbed Elena arms and mouthed "Don't" but like earlier Elena ignored her.

" It's not to late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this." Bellamy could here the fear in his voice. It scared her that someone who was a vampire was scared of this Elijah. That meant that whoever he was he was powerful.

" I'm tired of running." The woman moaned.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying." This Trevor guy was sounding more and more like a coward to Bellamy.

" Elijah's old school. If he accepts are deal, we are free." The woman sounded very convinced. Just as she said this the floor creaked as Elena made her way towards the exit. " You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, your tragically wrong. Understand?" The woman turned to walk away.

Bellamy grabbed her sisters hand trying to pull her back to the other room. But before she could her sister opened her mouth. " Who's Elijah?"

" he your worst nightmare" the woman looked over at Bellamy. " And you. I suggest you pray to whatever God you believe in. Elijah has no need for you. And when your no use to him he will get rid of you." With that the woman walked away from the two girls.

" Oh god. We need to find a way out" Elena exclaimed. She walked back to the room and tried the window.

" It's no use. I already tried. We are locked in here." Bellamy went and plopped down on the couch. She was scared. Scared that she was going to die. Scared of never seeing her brother or aunt again.

" Bells." Elena walked over and sat next to her little sister. " I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Bellamy just looked at her sister. She wanted to tell her sister that it wasn't but there was a part of her that blamed Elena for this. If her sister had only told her from the beginning what was going on. She wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be getting ready to die. She would be at home with her aunt and little brother getting ready for school.

"Bells. Talk to me." Elena begged.

" Who is Katherine?" If she was going to die Bellamy wanted to know everything. " I need to know why I'm going to die."

" Your not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen." Elena promised.

" You have no control over that. So just for once tell me the truth." Bellamy yelled. She wanted and needed to know everything.

" Okay." Elena then started to go into detail about everything that has gone on in the last year. She told her sister about Stefan and Damon. About how she was a doppelgänger and what that was. She briefly mentioned Caroline's transition and the fact that Bonnie was a witch. She told her sister everything. Only stopping when Bellamy asked questions.

Bellamy sat on the couch listening to her sister pepper their captor with questions. While she wanted answers to she was getting tired of her sister asking the same questions over and over again. Apparently she wasn't the only one either.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked for the third time.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman clipped out. Bellamy could hear her moving about the room. Like she was looking for something.

"Why won't you?" Bellamy really wanted to tell her sister to just leave it alone. They weren't going to share their plans. It would defeat the whole purpose.

" that's another one." The woman respond ignoring the questions.

" You got me. It's not like I can go anywhere." Elena walked farther into the room. "The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

" I personally don't want anything." After hearing that Bellamy got off the couch and followed the voices to where her sister was conversing with the woman. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena questioned. At the mention of the name Bellamy sighed. This Elijah was most likely going to kill her. She was terrified of the name and the person behind it.

"Ah. Heh. Two points to the eavesdropper." Both Elena and Bellamy walked closer to the woman. The woman who could give them both answers about why Elena was so important.

" Who is he?" Bellamy questioned. If this man was going to kill her she wanted to know why. She wanted to know why this man was so important that he had any right to end her life.

"Is he a vampire?" Bellamy looked at her sister dumbfounded. Obviously he was a vampire. Other than a vampire who could install so much fear into another vampire.

"He's one of The vampires, The Originals." Elena and Bellamy were both confused. What was an Original?

"What do you mean The Originals?" Elena asked for the both of them.

"Again with the questions." The woman grumbled. "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

" Well seeing as I just learned about vampires I can tell you they haven't." Bellamy ranted. Both Elena and the woman looked at her. "It's the truth." Was all she muttered.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena was intrigued by the idea of meeting someone who knew the Salvatore's. Bellamy could really care less. She loathed Damon from the moment she met him. Stefan she was close friends with but at the moment she was extremely pissed at.

" I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan." Elena gasped and Bellamy just stood there looking at the woman's back as she was scanning through a book. "She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."

Elena ignored the woman's comment and moved closer to her. "Who are The Originals?"

The woman sighed and turned towards them. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 yeas. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate our way out of an old mess. And you just happen to be along for the ride. Sorry about that." She looked over at Bellamy.

" Why me?" Elena asked.

" Because your a Petrova doppelgänger." The woman closed her eyes as she let the information leave her mouth. "Your the key to breaking the curse."

" The curse?" Bellamy questioned as she moved to stand closer to her sister. Her protective instincts kicking in.

Elena wracked her brain trying to think of anything she heard about a curse when it hit her. " The sun and moon curse?"

" Ohh. You do know your history." The woman responded sarcastically.

" What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena was confused. The curse was created a long time ago way before she was born. " The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

" No the moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it." Bellamy watched as the woman looked at her older sister. It was all coming together. Elena was going to be sacrificed to break this sun and moon curse.

" Sacrifice?" Elena questioned again.

" Elena..." Bellamy whispered. She was now equally as scared for her sister as she was for herself. They were both going to die. Jeremy was going to lose both of his sisters. Their Aunt was going to have to plan two more Gilbert funerals. This wasn't fair. Bellamy could feel the tears fall from her eyes.

" You sister understands what I'm talking about. The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." The woman plainly stated. Elena whipped her head around to look at her sister. Bellamy just stood there looking at her sister crying.

"Tell me more." Elena wanted to know everything. Frankly Bellamy could care less. They were going to die and there was nothing anyone would be able to do about it.

"Captivity has made her pushy, Eh." Bellamy turned to see Trevor looking at them with his hands on his hips. "What do you want to know Doppelicious?" Bellamy watched as he pick up a board and put it I front of the window.

" Who are you running from?" Elena asked again. Bellamy wanted to slap her sister. The woman already told them that they were running from The Originals. Did they really have to go over it again.

" Yeah. She said that already." Bellamy groaned out. She was getting tired of the repetitive conversation. Could they talk about something else. Anything else.

" What does that mean?" Looking over at her sister she could tell Elena was still curious about these Originals. So Bellamy listened as her sister continued to question Trevor.

" The first family..." Trevor kicked a book at their feet barley missing Bellamy's heeled feet. "The Old World... Rose and I pissed them off."

" Obviously." Bellamy whispered under her breath to her sister. Trevor gave her a glare. Bellamy just shrugged.

" eh hm." The woman hummed.

"Correction... I pissed the off." He turned and pointed at the woman. "Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium they wanted us dead." Trevor threw a book at her sisters feet.

" What did you do." Bellamy inquired. She was now interested in what Trevor did to piss off these Originals. And why this Rose would chose Trevor over the all powerful Originals.

"He made the same mistake countless others did." Rose glanced from Bellamy and Elena back to Trevor. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

" Katherine." Elena mumbled. Bellamy wasn't shocked. She knew that these vampires knew Katherine and that's why the kidnapped Elena. So it would only make sense that Katherine had something to do with The Originals.

" The one and only... The first Petrova doppelgänger." Rose walked away as Trevor continued his story.

" I helped her escape her fate. And now I've... Sorry, we've been marked ever since."

" Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose declared. They would get their freedom. With that both Rose and Trevor left the room.

" Great. Just freaking wonderful. We are going to die because of that bitch. This is so messed up" Bellamy ranted. She was beyond pissed. She was paying for the actions of this doppelgänger.

" Bells. It's going to be okay. Damon and Stefan should know we're gone by now. Some will come for us." Elena wrapped her little sister in her arms.

" I really hope so. I mean if we die Jeremy and Jenna will be devastated. All our friends. I'm not ready to die Lena." Bellamy whispered to her sister. She just wanted this to be over with.

" We're not gonna die." Elena didn't sound as convinced as her words. They were both terrified. Neither of them were ready for this. But it's not like they could leave and run. Their only prayer was that someone would come for them.

Bellamy and Elena made their way into the other room. Elena heading for the couch plopping down and Bellamy standing by the window gazing out the slats in the wood that was covering the window. All Bellamy could think about was her brother and her aunt. Her mind wondered to her parents. If she was going to die that was the only thing she was looking forward to. Seeing her mother and father. God how she missed them.

Ever since their parents died Bellamy had been the rock for the family. She was the one who sat beside Elena's hospital bed side waiting for her older sister to wake up. She was the one who held her Aunt Jenna as she broke down after the funeral. She watched as Jeremy started drinking his feelings away. She was always there to make sure everyone was okay. The only times she was able to mourn her parents was in the middle of the night when she knew everyone was sleeping. She had to be strong. It's what she was good at. Putting her feelings aside to help others. Now she just wished someone was there to be strong for her. To hold her as she cried. To tell her that she wasn't going to die. That everything would be okay. But she wouldn't get that.

"Bells." Elena jumped up and moved to her sister side. She had a small smile on her face. "Look!" Bellamy took the crumpled up paper from her sister. One it was a note in Bonnie's hand writing.

Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B

" ohmygod!" Bellamy was relieved. They were going to get out of there.

" Shh." Elena whispered. Rose and Trevor couldn't know. If they found out they would run taking the sisters with them.

The Gilbert sisters were watching as Rose moved about the room getting stuff together.

"He's here!" Trevor's terrified voice exclaimed as he walked down the stairs into the room. Bellamy felt her sister tense before moving to stand up. "This was a mistake."

"No. I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose declared watching as Trevor moved closer to the two girls.

" No. He wants me dead, Rose!"

"Meh wants her more." Rose tried to calm Trevor down.

" I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." Trevor was ignited. He was so sacred.

Bellamy grabbed her sister hand and squeezed it. They were untied. Neither would let anything happen to the other. They looked at each other briefly before turning their eyes back to the two vampires.

"Hey. What are we?" Rose asked. Grabbing Trevor's hands and stopping him from moving away.

"We're family." Trevor seemed to have calmed down by this. He stood still looking into Rose's eyes. "Forever." Bellamy softened at that. She was growing less angry with them. Like them she would do anything for her family. She couldn't judge someone for doing the same.

The knock on the door startled both sisters. The moved closer together on the couch. As if they were trying to become one. Rose turned and looked at Elena.

"You're scared" Elena observed.

" Stay here with them." Rose ordered Trevor. "And don't make a sound."

Bellamy stood up with her sister. This was it. They were going to meet Elijah. Bellamy hoped to God that the Salvatore's would arrive soon. If they didn't she had a feeling that she would be dead within the hour. She watched as Elena started pacing. When they heard footsteps on there way to the room that housed the sisters the both looked at each other. Then turned to look toward the entry way.

When Bellamy got her first look at who she assumed was Elijah she wondered how someone who looked so business like could terrify both Rose and Trevor. She couldn't see it. This Elijah was wearing a black suit and black shirt. The tie around his neck was black with what looked to be some kind of pattern. He didn't look that scary. If Bellamy was being honest he was cute.

When he got his first look at Elena, Bellamy saw a brief look of shock cross his face before he covered it. Bellamy watched as he moved at lightning speed toward her sister. He stopped right in front of Elena taking in her features before leaning down and smelling her. "Human. That's impossible."

It was then that Bellamy unfroze. She rushed to grab her sister and pull her behind her. "Stay away from my sister" Bellamy growled at the man standing in front of them. She could feel her sister shaking in fear behind her.

" Who is this girl?" Elijah demand. This human girl dare to disrespect him.

" That's the doppelgängers sister." Trevor muttered in fear.

" Bellamy. My name is Bellamy. If you so much as touch my sister I will drive a stake through your heart." Elena gasped at her sisters words. Right now was not the time for her sister to argue with the vampire that was going to kill them.

Elijah let out a chuckle. He admired the girls determination to protect her sister. But he would not allow anything to get in his way. So he looked into Bellamy's blue eyes and compelled her. "You will move out of my way. Don't interfere again." He watched as the girl stepped out of his way.

Elena glanced at her sister. Looking for the necklace she had given Bellamy a few months ago filled with vervain. Elena the realized that Bellamy wasn't wearing it probably because it didn't go with the dress she was wearing for the party the night before.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us." To Bellamy he sounded way to chipper. It was probably because he was getting what he wanted. Her sister on a silver platter. "We should be going."

" Please don't let him take us." Elena begged Rose and Trevor. Rose just looked down with a guilty look on her face.

" I'm going with you" declared Bellamy. There was no way she was letting her sister leave anywhere alone.

" If you must." Elijah wasn't pleased with bringing the girl. But he could use her to his advantage. "Now one last piece of business. Then we're done." The Original turned towards the other two vampires.

" I've waited so long for this day, Elijah" Trevor began his apology. " I'm truly very sorry."

Elijah circled around Trevor. "Oh, no, your apology's not necessary."

" Yes. Yes, it is." Bellamy was getting a bad feeling. " You trusted me with Katerina... And I failed you."

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you." Elijah looked up at Rose who was silently watching them. "That, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questioned Trevor stopping to stand in front of him.

" I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begged.

" So granted" with that Elijah chopped off Trevor's head with his hand. Rose cries out almost collapsing. Both Bellamy and Elena gasped covering their mouths with their hands in shock.

" You..." Rose grunted making her way towards Elijah as if to attack him.

"Don't, Rose... Now that you are free." Rose looked at Trevor's body and stared crying. Bellamy grabbed Elena's hand when Elijah looked at them. "Come."

Elena was terrified. This man just chopped someone's head off with out blinking. She needed to stall so that Stefan and Damon could get there. So she blurted out the only thing she could think of to stall Elijah. "No. What about the moonstone?"

"Elena!" Bellamy couldn't believe that her sister told Elijah about the moonstone. Elijah just glanced at her before looking back at Elena.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah inquired.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Bellamy was really considering slapping her sister.

" Yes." Elijah needed the moonstone and if the girl knew where it was he was going to get it.

" We can help you get it" Bellamy told him. She wasn't going to let her sister do this by herself. They were family and Bellamy would do anything to save her sister.

"Tell me where it is" Elijah demanded in a clipped tone.

Bellamy just glared at him. "It doesn't work that way."

" Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked her. Bellamy nodded.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose answered Elijah's unspoken question when he looked at her.

Elijah turned back to the girls. Examining Elena. He glanced down at her sisters necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah grabbed it and tore it of Elena's neck. Grabbing her head he looked into Elena's eyes and compelled her. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

Bellamy tried to move so she could pull the vampire away from her sister. But she couldn't Elijah earlier compulsion kicking in. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena answered unable to resist. She sounded like a robot.

" What is is doing there?" Elijah compelled further.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." He was very intrigued by this. Before he could ask more question they all heard breaking glass. Elijah looked away from Elena. Stepping away he looked over at Rose. "What is that?"

Still crying Rose answered "I don't know." She just wanted out of there. Bellamy couldn't blame her. If she could she would grab her sister and run like hell.

"Who else is in this house?" Bellamy could tell he was pissed. It made him even more scarier.

"I don't know." Rose prayed he would believe her because if he didn't she might end up with the same fate as Trevor.

Bellamy watched as he grabbed her sisters arm sparing her a quick glance and ordering her to follow him. " Come."

She couldn't resist. It was the compulsion. Bellamy was quickly starting to hate this compulsion crap. It was the single most degrading event in her life. Not having control was one of Bellamy's biggest fears. She assumed it stemmed from not having control over her parents dying. After the death of her mother and father Bellamy felt the need to control almost everything in her life. Small stuff and big stuff. She was a control freak. That's probably why she was so mad at both her sister and Stefan. Because if she didn't know what was going on there was no way she could control the outcome.

"Move!" Elijah dragged her sister up the stairs yelling at Rose when she got in the way. Both Rose and herself followed after the other two. Bellamy knew it was Stefan and Damon and thanked God that they finally got there.

When they reached the entry way they all looked around. Elijah looked extremely pissed while Rose just looked confused. Bellamy could see the fear in her sisters eyes. When Elijah pushed Elena towards us Rose caught her before she could fall. When Rose released her. Elena turned and locked eyes with Bellamy. A silent conversation taking place between the Gilbert's.

"Rose?" Elijah questioned the short haired woman.

"I don't know who it is." Rose had no idea. Bellamy couldn't believe the woman hadn't put two and two together. She new about Stefan and Damon yet she has yet to connect the dots.

The swishing sound continued making their eyes dart in all directions. Looking for where the noise was coming from. "Up here." Bellamy knew that voice. It was Stefan's. She wanted to smile but knew it would do more harm than good at the moment.

Elijah blurred to the top of the stairs to where Stefan's voice was coming from. Bellamy hoped that Stefan wouldn't get hurt. She was pissed at him but he was still her best friend.

"Down here." The voice was Damon's coming from behind the three girls. They all spun around looking for him. Bellamy watched as a stake was thrown at Elijah and hit him in the hand.

The next thing Bellamy knew she was sped out of the entry way and pushed up against the wall next to her sister as Stefan put a finger to his lips. Telling her sister and her to keep quiet. We both nodded at him.

"Excuse me." Bellamy cringed at the sound of Elijah's voice. It wasn't menacing but there was something about it that scared her. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't." The smugness in his voice was to much for Bellamy. You could only be that smug if there was truth to what you were saying. " You here that? I repeat. You cannot beat me."

Bellamy heard something which sounded a lot like wood snap. That couldn't be good for the three other vampires in the house. She held her breath as she heard Elijah's footsteps. "I want the girl on the count of 3, or heads will roll." After he said the last four words Bellamy winced. She could still see what he did not even an hour ago. The image of Trevor's headless body flooded her mind. "Do we understand each other?"

Elena looked at Stefan and nodded her head. They needed her to distract Elijah while Damon and Stefan surprise attack him. Bellamy just shook her head. After everything that had happened today she did not want her sister anywhere near that monster. Elena just gave her a look and nodded her head letting her sister know that she was doing this. With Elena's decision made Bellamy knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to let her sister do this by herself. So grabbing her sister hand the walked out of their hiding spot to stand at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my sister or my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elena promised. Bellamy shot her a glare and squeezed her hand.

Elijah looked at both girls as if examine them would tell him what they were thinking. He blurred up the stairs scaring both girls. "What game are you playing with me?"

With that Bellamy pulled out the vervain grenade that Stefan had given them and handed to her sister. When Elena pulled the latch off and threw it at him they both backed away and fell into the wall. They watched as he cried out in pain. But became even more terrified when he looked up at them with his face heeling at rapid speed. Bellamy had a feeling that him healing so fast was not normal by the expression on her sisters face. "Shit!" They just pissed him off even more.

Elijah straightened and made his way up the stairs to them. Bellamy couldn't believe it. She was really going to die. He was going to kill her. Great. That was the last time she was listening to any plans that the Salvatore's had.

Before Elijah could reach them Stefan came out of hiding shooting wooden stakes at Elijah. Hitting him in the chest. Which didn't have the slightest effect on the Vampire. When Stefan realized that the stakes weren't working he lunged at the other vampire tumbling down the stairs with him. Landing on the floor in a heap before Elijah righted himself advancing on Stefan's hunched over frame. But before Elijah could harm Stefan Damon showed up and drove the long wooden broken coat hanger through Elijah's chest piercing his heat. Pinning the now dead vampire to the front door.

Elena and Bellamy stood at the top of the stairs watching as Rose entered the room and looked at Elijah's dead body before running off. Bellamy turned to her sister and pulled her into a hug. She was beyond relieved. Neither her sister or her we're going to die. When they pulled apart they watched as Damon went to follow after Rose.

" Just let her go." Elena told Damon. Bellamy was somewhat glad. The woman just lost her best friend. She felt bad for her. Rose deserved to grieve her family.

Bellamy looked at the grey body of the vampire that was supposed to kill her sister for a sacrifice. Slowly walking down the stairs she made the way over to the body. Passing her sister hugging Stefan. She briefly looked at Damon who was watching the couple with a pained expression. She didn't feel sorry for him as most people would. After everything Elena has told her about him it made her loathe him more than she did before.

When she reached the body she felt a flash of pity for him. He was dead. He probably had a family or even friends out there that would miss him. "I'm sorry." It came out in a quiet whisper.

"Why in gods name are you apologizing to the evil kidnapping vampire? Are you out of your mind Little Gilbert?" Damon said disgusted. He never really got along with Bellamy and to a point couldn't stand her. If he could kill her and not end up on Elena's bad side he would.

" Because asshole. He probably had family. People who cared about him. People that are going to be heartbroken over his death. That is a feeling no one should have to endure." Bellamy really wished he would just disappear. But no she couldn't get that lucky. So instead she just turned and walked away from him towards her sister and Stefan.

" Bells? You okay?" Stefan asked his best friend. She looked rough. Her hair had fallen out of the curled up do from the night before, mascara was smeared from her tears and her pink dress was ripped and dirty. He felt bad for everything she had been through.

" I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go home." Her attitude toward him was cold. He understood why but it still hurt.

" Yeah." Stefan took Elena's hand and lead them out of the house and down to where Damon's car was parked. Damon was already there leaning against the hood of the car. He was smirking at the three of them.

" So who's riding up front with me. Is it going to be Saint Stefan, Little Gilbert, or everybody's favorite Doppelgänger?" Bellamy wanted to slap the smirk off his face she wasn't in the mood for his shit. Not after the twenty four hours she just had.

" Bells?" Elena murmur toward her sister. Bellamy instantly knew what her sister was asking. Elena wanted to ride in back with Stefan and yet again she would do what her sister wanted. Because that was what Bellamy did. She let her sister get everything she wanted. It was ingrained in her to do so.

"Fine." Bellamy opened the passenger door and pulled the front seat forward so that Elena and Stefan could crawl into the back and fixing the seat so she could get in. She slammed the door shut and put one her seat belt. This was going to be a long ride home.

It got even worse when Damon got in the car. " Looks like it's you and me Little Gilbert." Bellamy just groaned and turned her head to the window. Closing her eyes and falling asleep.

It took three hours to get home. Bellamy slept the whole way. Apart from Stefan and Elena waking her up four times because she was whimpering in her sleep. When they tried to talk to her about what had happened she just ignored them. She had a lot to think about and didn't want to hear what they had to say. She didn't want to hear them justify why they had kept all these secrets from her.

Damon had suggested that he compel her memories from the last day away. Bellamy wasn't having any of that. She nearly bit his head off when he had suggested it. Elena stopped him by saying that if he compelled them away she would be in bigger danger than before.

They reached the boarding house just after 10:30. Elena then told Stefan to take them home so they could see Jeremy and Jenna. Stopping to drop Damon off they headed to the Gilbert house.

" Bellamy. I'm sorry for not telling you about me. About Vampires." Stefan said as he pulled up I front of the house. She believed he was sorry. But that didn't make her any less mad at him. He was her best friend. He had really hurt her by not trusting her with his secret.

"I know you are. But that doesn't make this hurt any less. It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me." Bellamy watched her sister wince in the front seat. Elena knew that while her sister wasn't mad at her when they were being held she was now. "I just need time. Okay?"

" Okay." Stefan gave her a small smile. She didn't smile back.

"I will call you later." Elena said to Stefan.

"I love you." Was Stefan's reply. He leaned over and quickly kissed her.

Elena opened the door and got out. Letting her sister out Bellamy quickly made her way up to the front porch as her sister said goodbye. When Elena was done she made her way to where her sister was standing. " Bellamy I'm really sorry. I was trying to protect you."

" Not now Elena. I just want to see my brother and then take a long hot shower. We will talk in the morning." Opening the front door before her sister could say anything. She just didn't want to hear it. Walking into the house they both heard their brother call from upstairs.

"Elena! Bellamy!" They dashed up the stairs to where their brothers voice traveled. Bellamy watched as Bonnie threw herself into Elena's arms. Jeremy smiled at the two girls before wrapping his arms around Bellamy.

Bellamy held onto him for dear life. For the last twenty four hours she feared never being able to see her brother again. Now she never wanted to let go. "I love you Jer."

"I love you to Bells. I was so worried." Jeremy squeezed her one last time before stepping away. He looked over at Elena. "You okay."

" I'm okay." Elena smiled at him. "I'm okay." She whispered more for Bonnie's sake. Pulling away to look Bonnie in the eye. "We got your message" Elena pulled Bonnie back into a hug. Elena then let her go to hug their brother.

Bonnie looked at Bellamy and smiled pulling her into a hug. Bellamy just held on. Trying to hold back tears barley succeeding at doing so. "Thank you Bon."

" I'm so glad your both okay." Bonnie told her friend. While the Salvatore's main concern for the last 24 hours were Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were equally as concerned for Bellamy. " I'm sorry I don't tell you about me being a witch."

" It's okay. Well it's not okay. But I will get over it." Bellamy gave Bonnie a small smile. She wasn't as mad at Bonnie and Caroline as she was at Elena and Stefan. She wasn't as close to the two girls as she was Stefan and Elena.

" If you want to know anything just ask. I will be happy to tell you anything you want to know" Bonnie offered.

" I will take you up on that. But not tonight. I just want to take a shower and go to bed." Bellamy needed time to herself. To go over the events of the last day. To process what she learned.

" That sounds like a great idea." Elena responded. Bellamy just nodded at her. She said goodbye to Bonnie and told Jeremy that she would talk to him later and made her way to her bedroom.

While Jeremy and Elena shared a bathroom Bellamy shared hers with Jenna. Bellamy entered her room and headed straight for the white wood dresser. Pulling out a set of pajamas before walking into the bathroom. Closing both doors and locking it Bellamy slipped out of her party dress and heels. Starting the shower and then turning to look in the mirror. Wiping her face she cleaned the smeared mascara off then brushed out her hair.

Bellamy spent thirty minutes in the shower the majority of it sitting on the shower floor crying. She cried for her parents, she cried about the thought of losing the only family she had left, she cried over the fact that two of the people she trusted most in the world had been lying to her for over a year, and to her complete shock she cried for Elijah who's loved ones probably didn't even know he was dead yet.

After she was don't with her crying session she got out and dressed. She quickly ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth before going back into her room. Walking over to her desk she found a bowel of Mac n' cheese waiting for her. She knew it was Jeremy who left it. She quickly ate the food and placed the bowel back on her desk to take it out in the morning.

Turning off the light switch she walked over and got into bed. Her full size white iron bed was just what she needed. Having only slept in Damon's car. She had been awake for almost two whole days and her body was tired. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell into a nightmare filled dream.

A/N: Wow. Finally. It took me three whole days to write this one chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I'm posting the links to my Polvore page so you can see Bellamy's outfits.

Masquerade:

14/set?id=168161546

Pjs:

48/set?id=171191117

Please review and let me know what you guys think. I would really appreciate it.

Love you, Zoey


End file.
